swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shannonthecat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swords and Potions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Great sword page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome to S&P wiki! Hi, Thanks for your contributions, even though they aren't that big, it's appreciated that you help out in making this wiki even better! If you need help, want to talk about something or want to report anything, don't hesitate to drop by at my talk page! Yep, i read your comments ;) Read them all, one by one. GREAT job you did with all those minor changes, removing of typos and more. Even corrected me with that harmonious flute. You had me there... hadn't seen it even after reading through that page several times. Oh well, you did correct it and i removed that redirect to keep things clean. If you want to use a special page to see if a link leads to somewhere, Oh, perhaps you also find my latest blog post usefull and these help files. Cleaned the pages you requested help with Hi Shannon, You are doing a very good job with tidying up, adding things and streamlining the wiki. I saw your 'HELP' requests at the wiki activity and thought i help you understand what is going on. At this wiki there is code which you cannot see and which most of the time helps, but sometimes does not help. You can view this code with clicking the button source at the very right of your button line, above the text at this page. In those pages lines with the following junk code got mixxed in somehow: p style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-style: initial; border-color: initial; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin-top: 0.4em; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; margin-left: 0px; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" It was between < and > brackets. That kind of code was once put into pages unintentionally by someone and has spread by copy pasting the texts throughout this wiki. It messes up the text because it is, as far as i know, a kind of MS Word coding but has no use for this wiki. You can safely remove that code, or ask me to help remove it. People using wrong order with suggestions Hi, While looking through the wiki activity i noticed your question why people don't display suggestions in percentage order. I think it might have two reasons: One is they don't realise it, the other might be that people find it too much work. Not everyone has the dedication you have. Keep up the good work! Comment on Riding boots I left this comment here solely so WikiPim (I think that's the name?) would read it! Sure do! Anything you want to ask/ tell me? Please do not forget to sign your comments/ posts/ reports on my talk page! (4 times ~ (tilde sign)) Hooray... Flags, fireworks, celebration! Shannon learned to sign their posts/ comments/ reports. Want to learn other cool tricks? There is more. For instance how to make a sig as cool as mine (if you want to know, tell me, not many people know how to make a drop down menu as signature, yep, you are right, it DROPS down (and have you seen the funny comments when hovering over?) moving pages Hey shannon, If you move pages, you don't need an authorization from me. I am only a regular user with some more options then others, but it doesn't make me chief or leader or such. If you want to discuss a page being moved, use the comments.